


Bright Lights (make me broken)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cameras, I'm Sorry, M/M, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just going to gift this to Minecraftwarcat, partly because I like their works and I saw them on mine, but honestly probably because I can, and I just feel like gifting something today.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bright Lights (make me broken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/gifts).



> Just going to gift this to Minecraftwarcat, partly because I like their works and I saw them on mine, but honestly probably because I can, and I just feel like gifting something today.

     Rory always hated cameras after that night. Any time he saw a flash, he flinched. Cameras were bad. They could ruin your life, destroy your dignity. They could break you. 

      _He hadn't known where he was when he woke up, and what had happened, but when he saw the pictures online, he knew._

    Rory hated being onstage, and he would have panic attacks afterwards, at backstage and on the bus. Charlie asked what was wrong, but Rory never had an answer. Rory probably wouldn't have stayed in the band if it weren't for Charlie. 

     _People recognized him from the pictures. Names were whispered at him, horrible names that he worked so hard to forget._

Charlie never knew what had happened. He had never seen the pictures, didn't know why Rory was broken.

      _Rory woke up screaming from nightmares after that day, shaking from images that were no more than memories._

There had been no one there to stop the nightmares, but now Charlie would wake up every night and hold Rory until they had passed.

     Charlie wanted answers that Rory couldn't give him, wouldn't give him. He was weak, and he didn't want Charlie to know that cameras were what had made him break, that he was weak. 

     Rory wanted to, though. He wanted to tell Charlie, get it off his chest. Charlie was willing to take the knowledge, and Rory wondered if he should tell him.

    One day he did, and Charlie held him tighter than he had ever held him before. Rory had barely whispered the sentence, but Charlie had understood.

     Charlie didn't think he was weak.

     Charlie didn't mind that he was broken.

     

     

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's terrible. *shrugs*


End file.
